Grief (SVU)
Plot Episode plot Summary A dead waitress, Vanessa Bevins, is found outside a club. The death, however, is ruled a suicide because the perpetrator continually raped her but Vanessa's father, Ray Bevins, snaps on the side and vows revenge against his daughter's alleged rapist, her employer Perry Williams. Stupid Ray kills Perry just as the detectives are about to interrogate arrest him for the rape (based on a statement in Vanessa's diary) after Dr. Warner had revealed to him that his daughter was forced to perform oral sex. Ray then retreats to Central Park and attempts to commit suicide, but Stabler manages to talk him out of it. Stabler is forced to arrest him for the murder, but calls an experienced attorney, Donna Emmett, to defend him. Alex is sympathetic, but denies Ray a deal. Since Perry is dead, all the DNA & Autopsy are ruled Inadmissible. Alex did say that but Consensual Sex does exist. Ray was supposed to let the Cops interrogate Perry again. After Ray reveals that Stabler let him know about Perry's involvement with Vanessa, Stabler is called to testify for the defense. Despite Stabler's assistance, Ray is convicted of the murder, but does not regret his actions. We don't know if the jury believes that Perry raped Vanessa. Category:SVU episodes Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Viola Davis as Attorney Donna Emmett * Caren Browning as CSU Captain Judith Siper * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Sheila Tousey as Judge Danielle Larsen * Welly Yang as CSU Technician Georgie Guest cast * Joe Morton as Ray Bevins * Paul Leyden as Perry Williams * D.J. Cotrona as Donovan Alvarez * Michele Hicks as Kimmie Robinson * Sophie Hayden as Mrs. Kligman * Matt Servitto as Fred Hopkins * Linda Powell as Julie White * Larry Cahn as Professor Schneider * David New as Dr. Thomas Allston * James Andrew O'Connor as Jake * Ralph Lucarelli as Kip * Josiah Early as Peter Kligman * Martha Millan as Lindsey Hay * Jerry D. O'Donnell as Officer O'Brien * Gerardo Rodriguez as Officer Ramirez * Dwayne Grayman as Jury Foreperson * Solange Sandy Groves as Danya * Theo Kogan as Club Girl * Amber Cather as Angela * Ed Bogdanowicz as ESU Sergeant Traynor References Ray Bevins, Vanessa Bevins, Perry Williams Quotes *'Alvarez': the detectives Why would you stick a plunger up Abner Louima's ass? ---- *'Alex': Did you actually lawyer up for Ray Bevins? *'Stabler': He needed an attorney. *'Alex': So you called one of the best defense attorneys in town? Usually you get a confession instead of throwing up road blocks to protect the perps. *'Stabler': Ray Bevins is not a perp. *'Alex': He killed a man in cold blood. *'Stabler': He killed a sexual predator that you said we couldn't convict. *'Alex': I will not condone vigilantism. I am not going to let my compassion for Ray prevent me from doing my job. *'Stabler': Well, I did my job. I arrested him. He's all yours. ---- *'Alex': closing argument Some of you may believe that Perry Williams raped Vanessa Bevins in that alley. But Perry Williams is not on trial here. In fact, he never got his day in court at all. So, in the eyes of the law, he is innocent until proven guilty. Even if his guilt had been established, beyond a reasonable doubt, he could not have been executed for his crime. Ray Bevins executed Perry Williams. He shot a man who was on his knees, begging for his life. Now, some of you may think that he deserved to die. But you have to ask yourselves if he would execute a man whose guilt had not been proven. We have all felt the need for revenge at some point in our lives. We have all lashed out in pain and anger, and we have all thought that justice means an eye for an eye. But is that justice? Does Perry Williams' family now have the right to kill Ray Bevins? Does Ray Bevins' family then have the right to retaliate against Perry Williams? When would it stop? An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. ---- Background information and notes *It is revealed that Maureen Stabler attends Hudson University. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes